Chapter 82 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Death to Tyrants
Short Summary Long Summary It cuts to 15 minutes before the end of the previous chapter, as Bartholomew Kuma readies his Paw-Paw Fruit. Naruto makes a small army with Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, with Ichigo looking on and still amazed at what the other worlds can do. He even gives a light smile as he remembers Luffy and Natsu’s reactions to it when they sparred. Naruto then asks for Kurama’s Chakra, and all the clones get a Cloak of Nine Tails Chakra. Kuma identifies the technique, and takes a sumo position as the Clones charge. Ichigo warns them to defend, but Kuma is able to eliminate most of the Clones with a Thrust Pad Cannon. The remainder form Rasengan and charge. Kuma immediately vanishes, and Ichigo realizes that the Warlord is repelling himself, calling him almost as fast as Yoruichi. Kuma then appears right behind the Acts and orders them to submit. Naruto and Ichigo both recognize the Conqueror’s Haki from their bout with Luffy, and are able to speed away before the coming swipe. Kuma frowns at the failure, with the Acts fondly remembering Luffy trying to get the others to submit before punching Natsu in the face. When Naruto points out the rarity of the ability, Ichigo brushes it off, since it doesn’t affect them in the first place. The battle resumes with the remaining Shadow Clones tossing several Wind Style: Rasenshuriken. Kuma calmly and quickly reflects every single one, forcing the two Acts to leap away from the blowback. Ichigo notes the speed while Naruto angrily says nobody deflects his Rasenshuriken. Kuma takes the initiative by sending a Thrust Pad Cannon that eliminates the remaining Clones, with Naruto shocked at the ease of it and Kurama indignant at his power being mocked. Ichigo tries to take advantage of an opening with a Getsuga Tenshō, Kuma cancels it with an Epsilon Pad Cannon. Naruto sends a Flying Rasengan, throwing it like a Baseball pitcher, but Kuma immediately deflects it. Ichigo thinks that Naruto has the right idea to force Kuma to divide his attention. While Naruto grins and taunts the Warlord, Ichigo reminds him Kuma can appear behind them in an instant. Strategy completed, Kuma nails the ground with a Big Dipper Press, forcing the earth itself down, with the Acts shocked and off-balance from this. Kuma gets right behind Ichigo, who responds by swinging his larger blade at an open paw. The resulting repelling sends Ichigo wide open, but Naruto is able to Substitute with a Shadow Clone, making it take the slap. Ichigo thanks his friend, earning a thumbs up from Naruto. Kuma, knowing the slap didn’t work, repels himself into the air and tosses a Minor Ursa Shock. Ichigo sends a Getsuga Jūjishō, and Naruto combines it with a Flying Rasengan, forming a Moonlit Spiraling Cross. It tears through the attack, but Kuma smacks it down back to the ground. Naruto notes with frustration how little impact the attack made, but Ichigo points out that Kuma’s paw has a scar from the attack, realizing the attack still hurt the Warlord. Ichigo realizes that Kuma can still be harmed by a powerful enough attack, regardless of repelling it, but Naruto points out how little that attack did. Ichigo, grinning, asks if that’s ever stopped them before, earning an equally big grin from the Ninja. Ichigo states he has no doubt their combined strength can beat Kuma, with Naruto adding that their compatible power makes it even easier. Naruto asks if Kurama can do something for Ichigo, and the Soul Reaper is then covered in the Nine Tails Chakra Cloak. Ichigo calls the power insane and asks if it’s the Nine Tails’, and Naruto gives a thumbs up, adding that Kurama is the strongest Tailed Beast for a reason. Naruto prepares to get back into it with another Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, with the Clones ordered to cover Ichigo. Kuma resumes the brawl with a Pad Thrust Cannon. Only four Clones are able to make it past the barrage and try to send two Big Ball Rasengan. Kuma repels the attacks and slams his paws onto two of the clones’ heads, blasting them away with a Little Dipper Press. The last two strike with Chakra arms, but Kuma is able to brush it off and finishes them with Double Pad Cannon. The cyborg looks around, but is unable to find Ichigo. Naruto moves in front of Kuma, calling for his attention, and nails the Warlord with a Planet Rasengan right in the stomach, forcing a grunt of pain. Kuma quickly recovers and swings a paw, but Naruto is able to Substitute with his last clone and yells for Ichigo. The Soul Reaper, right above Kuma, sends a golden Getsuga Yōkoshō, leaving the Warlord no time to react before being nailed in the back. Naruto grins at seeing Ichigo using the Jinchūriki power well, with Kurama commenting on the Soul Reaper’s natural talent. All of a sudden, Kuma flies out of the smoke, and Ichigo sends a quick Getsuga Yōkoshō from his smaller blade. Kuma, knowing he can’t let it hit him again, deflects it right back into Ichigo’s stomach. Naruto yells in concern, and Ichigo quickly gets to his feet, in disbelief Kuma shrugged off the attack. Said Warlord quickly clotheslines them both with a Pad Thrust Arm Bar, sending the Acts flying into the crater’s wall. Naruto, muttering in pain, comments that Kuma’s attacks hit hard for someone who wants them alive. Ichigo admits it might be his fault, since Kuma realized his full strength was needed to weaken Ichigo, even though he was also facing Kimimaro and Zancrow. Naruto grins, giving props to Ichigo for forcing the issue even when outnumbered. Ichigo notes that they still have to deal with a Warlord, who he’s already underestimated, but Naruto says it’s fine, convinced the Acts’ combined strength can prevail. The Ninja calls out to Kuma, asking if that’s the best he’s got, adding it’ll take more than that. Kuma agrees, revealing he’s been using ¾ of his strength, calling it insufficient to incapacitate the Acts. Naruto frowns at being underestimated, while Ichigo gasps at the implications, wondering just what Kuma went through to get this powerful. Kuma takes his sumo stance once again, and fires a Pad War Fan. While the Acts easily avoid it, they gasp at the damage it does to the wall behind them. Kuma briefly vanishes, but Naruto sees him above them. Kuma sends a quick Pad Slap Down, forcing the Acts to scatter. Kuma gets between them and starts forming an Ursa Shock. Naruto tries to prevent it with a Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken, but Kuma sends a Minor Ursa Shock that blows away both the attack and Naruto. Kuma readies his other paw, so Ichigo sends a volley of Getsuga Ranshō. The Warlord tears through it with a Pad Laser, with a cursing Ichigo leaping away from it. Seeing the damage, Ichigo realizes he would’ve needed Nine Tails healing if that hit him, wondering how powerful the other Seven Warlords are if this is the norm. He asks if Naruto is okay, and the Ninja gives an affirmative, having blocked the worst of the attack. The Ninja realizes he needs to get back to Ichigo’s side, since they have to combine their strength. Kurama advises him to use Shadow Clones as a distraction. Naruto then quickly uses another Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, and orders them forward. Ichigo sees this realizes what Naruto’s thinking, knowing they need to use combo attacks. Ichigo and Naruto Flash Step and run towards each other while the Clones charge Kuma. They all toss a Flying Rasengan Barrage, but Kuma still deflects every single one. The next wave of clones leap up and try a Tailed Beast Rasengan Barrage, but Kuma takes them all out with a Pad Explosion. Ichigo, reminded of Soifon’s Bankai, realizes Kuma used one paw to steady himself and not get pushed back, while using Haki on his wrists, admitting his opponent has a tactical mind despite being a mindless cyborg. Naruto decides they need a new plan, noting Kuma has the perfect offense and defense. Ichigo, knowing they can’t settle for small attacks, tries to think of a way to get past the defense and nail the Warlord with one good attack. Ichigo notices his Chakra Cloak fading, and asks for more Tailed Beast Chakra. Naruto asks Kurama, who obliges as long as Ichigo actually uses his name instead of ‘Tailed Beast’. Naruto raises an eyebrow at that, pointing out how picky Kurama usually is about letting people know his name. While Kurama would prefer to be called something like Lord Nine Tails, he’ll make an exception, as long as Ichigo knows what an honor it is to know Kurama’s name. Naruto, exasperated, agrees, imploring Kurama to just do it. Ichigo, pleased when his own Chakra Cloak returns, asks about Sage Mode. Naruto admits the concentration needed cuts down on the Clones available, and says they need the numbers advantage to avoid Kuma’s slaps. Ichigo guesses that mean’s sticking to Kurama’s Chakra, with the Fox asking if that was so hard. Naruto uses another Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Kuma, apparently having a sense of humor, says the definition of insanity is repeating the same thing over and over while expecting different results. Surprised, Naruto asks if he was just insulted, with a disbelieving Ichigo thinking so. Naruto angrily wonders how he did that; doubting insults are programmed, before Ichigo puts his head back in the game. Naruto orders the Clones forward, and they all quickly throw Rasenshuriken. Kuma, angling his paws just so, vanishes as he dodges. Naruto wonders where he went, while Ichigo realizes the Warlord is moving behind them to gain the high ground. Kuma, once in position, sends a Thrust Pad Cannon. Everyone is able to dodge this time, and Naruto yells for Ichigo to form up for a power boost. The Ninja tells the Soul Reaper to put a hand on his shoulder to connect their energies. Once Ichigo connects, Naruto forms a Massive Rasengan, with it turning black with Ichigo’s Spirit Energy. The Ninja notes that collaboration Ninjutsu requires two Shinobi in perfect synch, calling it practically effortless to do so with the Soul Reaper. Naruto says he needs a minute and asks if Ichigo can keep Kuma busy. Asked if the move will work, Naruto grins that there’s no way to two together can’t win. Ichigo grins at that, and leads the Shadow Clones on a charge. With a Flash Step, Ichigo appears in front of Kuma and sends a volley of Getsuga Ranshō. Kuma is able to use one paw to deflect while waiting to use the other paw on the Clones. Several send a Tailed Beast Rasengan Barrage, which the Warlord counters with a Pad War Fan, dispersing some Clones. The others move in and throw Rasenshuriken. Kuma starts a Pad War Fan, but the coming attacks all vanish in a puff of smoke to blind the Warlord. More Clones pop out and grab Kuma’s arms and legs, with one saying he’s wide open. Ichigo grins at that, and uses the last of Kurama’s allotted Chakra for a Getsuga Yōkoshō. It knocks Kuma back, leaving a great big scar, only remaining in the fight thanks to his Pacifista modifications. With a yell from Ichigo, Naruto finishes and leaps forward, slamming Kuma with a Rasengetsu, too quick for the cyborg to fire his mouth laser. The Warlord is sent flying, noting how dangerous and critical his damage is. All the Shadow Clones disperse as Ichigo lands next to Naruto, complimenting his fellow Act on the damage done. Naruto nods at that, never imagining their combos would be that devastating, wondering if it’ll be enough to beat Konton one day. Ichigo wonders if they beat Kuma, and Naruto decides they should see. Both Acts leave the Kuma-made canyon and head to the Warlord. Naruto, seeing the injuries, notes Kuma will be down soon if he isn’t already. Ichigo tells Naruto to be on guard, sensing he isn’t done. He explains that if Kuma really is a cyborg, he’s technically dead, but he can still sense life in him, plus the body couldn’t function without it. Ichigo asks if Naruto noticed the way Kuma moved, and the Ninja thinks that he did seem more human than the other Pacifista, wondering if the old Kuma is still in there. Ichigo admits not knowing, able to tell everything about Kuma is shrouded in mystery, prompting Naruto to wonder if Dragon knows his secrets. Ichigo reminds his fellow Act that Kuma is still an enemy right now, and they need to be ready to take him down. Almost on cue, Kuma gets to his feet, electricity crackling all over his body, indicating serious injury. Naruto notes he’s on his last legs, and Ichigo states you never know when someone’s cornered. Kuma, saying desperate times call for desperate measures, holds his arms up and forms a massive paw that just keeps growing, horrifying the Acts. Ichigo realizes that it’s going to be an even stronger version of Ursa Shock, one that could wipe out the entire Anemones Plains. Naruto points out they’re wanted alive, and Ichigo growls that Kuma knows they could survive, just not in one piece. Ichigo, realizing everyone else will be caught in the attack, curses before coming up with an asinine plan. Ichigo asks if Naruto has anything to counter it, who explains that with his Tailed Beast Ball, it could either create a bigger explosion, or it could hit Kuma and still leave the attack to detonate. Ichigo nods, and tells Naruto to make two Shadow Clones and prepare the Tailed Beast Ball, promising to win the fight here and now. Naruto, shocked, asks if Ichigo listened, and the Soul Reaper just tells him to have it ready. Asking if he’s lost it, Ichigo smirks that he might have before vanishing with Flash Step. Naruto yells in protest, but Kurama tells him to quickly do what Ichigo said and form the Tailed Beast Ball, providing the Chakra to his container for it. Naruto quickly creates the two Shadow Clones, hoping Ichigo hasn’t lost it, and charges his attack. Ichigo appears in front of Kuma and stabs the Warlord in the stomach. Kuma, doesn’t respond and just keeps charging his attack. Summoning all of his strength, Ichigo lifts Kuma above his head and pushes himself up to start flying farther from the Plains. All the while, Kuma doesn’t even pause in charging his attack. Naruto yells that his friend is crazy. After several hundred feet of flight, Ichigo wrenches his blade out and pushes himself off the Tyrant. At the same time, Kuma finishes contracting his large attack. Ichigo yells for Naruto, and finally realizing what the Clones were for, orders one to throw the other up as far as possible. He then tells the thrower to Substitute with Ichigo as soon as he’s in range. Kuma then throws his Major Ursa Shock. Ichigo frantically flies away, and the first Clone successfully Substitutes. Relieved at Ichigo being out of range, Naruto fires the Tailed Beast Ball. When it hits the Major Ursa Shock, it creates a ''MASSIVE ''explosion that creates a dark cloud covering all the Anemones Plains. It puts everyone else’s fights on pause. Sentomaru, heavily injured, curses Kuma for pulling something like that. Orochimaru wonders what happened, and Crocodile points out that whatever it was, Kuma failed. Shunsui and Jellal realize what happened, and praise the Acts for averting disaster. Kuma keeps himself floating with his Devil Fruit, trying to find the Acts, unable to use Observation Haki or see through the smoke. A Getsuga Tenshō then shoots out and nails Kuma in the face. With a yell, Naruto throws a Wind Style: Rasenshuriken from the ground. Kuma recovers enough to move his head to the side to dodge. Ichigo sheathes his smaller blade, and stabs Naruto’s attack with the larger blade, creating a Getsuga Tenshō, wondering if he has lost it. Ichigo yells for Kuma to taste the combined power of two Acts of Order and fires the Getsuga Shuriken. Kuma prepares to deflect the attack, being so focused on blocking the Getsuga that he’s wide open to the shuriken. It strikes Kuma in the chest, and explodes, sending the Tyrant crashing down and creating a massive crater from the impact. Zoro and Kagura run to it, with the former in absolute shock at that. He falls to his knees as he remembers what happened at Thriller Bark and Sabaody. Zoro realizes that the man who singlehandedly beat the Straw Hats two years ago has been beaten by two men. Naruto and Ichigo then give grins of victory. Omake: Acts of Order Play Left 4 Dead, Part 4 Naruto, uncomfortable, jokes that it’s Left 2 Dead, earning a glare from Ichigo and Luffy before they resume glaring at each other. Naruto, looking at Natsu, asks if they can win with just two of them. Confident, Natsu asks how hard it can be. Ichigo asks if they realize the game gets harder the fewer people, prompting Luffy to angrily ask why he killed him. Ichigo returns the question, with Luffy giving the answer of revenge. Naruto assures Natsu they can win, with Ichigo thinking it’ll end poorly, adding that watching them melt down will be worth it. The two are able to gun down everything coming at them, with Naruto asking how far into the game they are, thinking things always get harder. Naruto points out how good Natsu is doing, asking for his secret. Grinning, Natsu states he pretends they’re all Gray, with Naruto calling that disturbing. When another horde comes, Naruto tells Natsu to not wander off, but Natsu dismissively says it’ll be fine. They hear a cry of “Hunter”, and Ichigo reminds them that they pounce on the player and rip their flesh off, then pointing out they wouldn’t know because he was shooting them all before. Ichigo smirks at their defeated expressions, asking if it’s so easy with just the two. A Hunter then rips into Natsu’s character, with the Wizard screaming that Hunter Gray is ripping his flesh off. Naruto realizes that it’s now Left 1 Dead, breathlessly bemoaning his fate. Appearing Characters Bartholomew Kuma Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Kurama Sentomaru Orochimaru Sir Crocodile Shunsui Kyōraku Jellal Fernandes Roronoa Zoro Kagura Mikazuchi Omake Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Monkey D. Luffy Natsu Dragneel Abilities Jutsu * Multi-Shadow Clone * Rasengan * Wind Style: Rasenshuriken * Flying Rasengan * Substitute * Big Ball Rasengan * Planet Rasengan * Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken * Flying Rasengan Barrage * Tailed Beast Rasengan Barrage * Massive Rasengan Devil Fruits * Paw-Paw Fruit Haki * Conqueror’s Haki * Observation Haki Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Techniques * Thrust Pad Cannon * Epsilon Pad Cannon * Big Dipper Press * Minor Ursa Shock * Little Dipper Press * Double Pad Cannon * Pad Thrust Arm Bar * Pad War Fan * Pad Slap Down * Pad Laser * Pad Explosion * Ursa Shock * Major Ursa Shock * Getsuga Tenshō * Getsuga Jūjishō * Moonlit Spiraling Cross * Getsuga Yōkoshō * Getsuga Ranshō * Getsuga Shuriken Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 81 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Devilish Fiends Next Chapter: Chapter 83 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Together Category:Anemones Plains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign